It Wasn't Always Easy
by ThatDamnRabbit
Summary: Wikus has finished his transformation, now he walks among the slums of District 9. This was how he survived. Warning: Yaoi, language, gore, ect. I don't know where this will go but lets see!


Just some random story of Wikus as he lives out his first days as a Prawn in District 9. I really don't think this story will go far, but as I watched District 9 for like…the 17th time, I though he deserved a story that told of the hardships he went through as a Prawn in the beginning. How he was still hung up on Tania, his integration in Prawn society, and the long wait for Christopher to come back for him. No idea where this will go so no summary to tell the truth. But I hope you stick around with me to see how far this thing can go!

**Warning: You must be 18+ to read this story** Will contain harsh language, gore, sex (yaoi/het/asexual prawning shiz?)

Discalimer: I do not own District 9 or any of the characters, except for the ones I make up. _Enjoy._

* * *

Weeks, it took weeks for it to finally happen. WIkus held his hard exoskeltal stomach as the last of the red glob was expelled from his stomach. A noise stuck between pain and relief escaped the newly metamorphosed prawn. Wikus caught a whiff of his own vile, a scent he never wanted to smell again. Disgusted, he turned away from the mess and stood up on shaky legs. Around him the dirt blew over the hot African ground, mixing with the stench of years of garbage that had collected in District 9. Looking back towards the mess with a look of fear, he realized that this smelly pile of red stuff and chunks, had been his last tie to being human. His last tie to Tania.

Finding a home, or 'nest' as these prawns put it, was not easy. With MNU still looking for him as well as the gangs, no one seemed to want to even lend a hand to him. Wikus was use to scurrying around in the shadows of the decaying refugee camp. Feeling more like a _creature _then any of these fokking prawns probably did. His newly developed body was agile, but clumsy. The rattle from the tin home scared Wikus as he slammed against it as another jeep skirted around the corner. Whoops and hollers giving the sign of the gangs. His fear of being found was not with them, but their brutality was even scarier. If he was to approach them, he was sure they would just brush it off as another Prawn. But his paranoia was working against him, still feeling as if they could see right through his exoskeleton and see the human beneath. The noise died, but his fear remained. Keeping his guard up, Wikus jogged out from behind the house and tried to make it a few more blocks.

Night fell before he found something that could house him for the night. Many prawns died on the streets, their houses left to those that had the brains enough to claim them. Mandibles clicked as WIkus searched for enough newspaper to cover himself. Empty cans of cat food and bottles littered the floor, the feel of paper on his hard skin the only indication in the dark of what he was touching. If he had been human, there was no way he would have even tried to look for something in this garbage. But there wasn't much of a chance here. Pulling what he could, Wikus laid out on the ground, pulling the papers of time passed onto him. One of the shack's window's was knocked in, shards barley clinging onto the sides. It was here Wikus looked, watching the moon. His mind miles away, back with Tania, back with his angel. _She really is an angel you know? _Yeah, he knew.

Hunger was what dragged him out of hiding. There was no such thing as money out here. Even the gangs didn't use that, he had learned that one the hard way. But, something interesting was worth it's weight in meat as he had heard from passing prawns. Once being on MNU, he knew what was exactly 'interesting' to these people.

Wikus wasn't proud of what he did. His mother had raised him better then to steal. But what would she say now when he saw the desperations in his eyes? The pains in his stomach too great to ignore now. _Just one_. That was all he needed. Lying in the brush, he waited till the prawn left. It was easy from there on out, they never hide them very well. Taking the nearest gun, a Ak-47 from the look of it, he dashed to the nearest butcher's shop.

The metal was heavy in his hands, his deformed hand clumsily clutching it like a life line. Prawns of larger height and larger mass sandwiched him from both sides. Their mandibles clicking, sounding like gossiping women. It was obvious already that he was different. Even the smallest prawn was a good foot taller than himself, their shells rougher and more worn down. Wikus kept his head down, antennas pulled close to his head. Fokk, this would never work! Who was he kidding? It was obvious he did not belong here. He understood the clicks and the buzzs, but had no one to talk with. As a child he had been rather shy, a quiet student. Seemed you never really got away from that. Even as a fokking prawn.

Closing his eyes, WIkus made a whine of regret. _'I should turn around now, they would never notice if I stepped out of line. They will know if I go, they will. I just know it.'_

"Hey! You coming or not?" A heavily accented voice startled WIkus. Opening his eyes, he saw he was next. Stuck in a stupor, all he could do was clutch the gun and stare. The man motioned with a large butcher's knife, seeming to have lost his patience. "Well come on, Blue eye!" Pushed from behind, WIkus stumbled forward. Barley able to catch himself before he smacked into the bloodied table. Picking himself up, Wiku's antennas twitched wildly as he tried to look everywhere but at the man.

"Hey you fucking bug, look at me!" Finally he looked at the man, breathing deeply as he tried to steady himself. All eyes were now on him. Fokking hell. The man looked form his face, down to the gun in his hand. Remembering why he was here, Wikus shoved it forward, flinching as the man laughed. "Meat?" Wikus clicked slowly, knowing his speech was still sloppy as the man raised an eyebrow. "Meat." He tried again, shaking the gun in his hand. Realization came over his face, the man reached forward and snatched it from the prawn's hand.

"Give the thing a slab." He told one of the other's off handedly, stepping to the side to inspect it. Wiku's antenna's flicked in confusion. The other man stepped up, slapping a small slab in front of him. This would hardly feed a prawnling let alone his growing hunger. He studied it before shaking his head and clicking to gain the man's attention. "Not right, want more." If what he heard was true, then shouldn't this be more. A silence fell over the area. The boss man who had taken the gun looked up, giving Wikus the dirtiest look he could only remember being on Tania's father's face. "What did you say to me?" The man asked in a hushed face, reaching for the hand gun on his belt. "N-not fair trade?" He tried again, not knowing if this was a test or not.

"You take what I gave you and leave, before I put a bullet in your head!" Reaching over the slab, the man grabbed the small Prawn and pulled him forward by the scrapes of his clothing. Cold metal pressed against the shell of his head. "Sorry! Sorry!" Wikus buzzed like a screeching fly just caught by a spider's web. The man put his face real close, the familiar whiff on his skin. The same smell he had gotten at the dump.

"You come to my shop, disrespecting me in front of my customers? I don't think i like you." The man grinned, cocking the gun. Wikus felt his chest freeze, all air pulled form his lungs. After weeks of running, hiding, surviving. The thought of getting back to his Tania gone and hunger. Now just focused on this moment in time. He was to die at the hands of this random butcher, surrounded by strange prawns and carcasses of dead animals. Just over a piece of meat. Fokking Hell.

_To be continued…._


End file.
